


Dobby is a Good Elf

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon? What Canon?, Case Fic, Crossover, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, No Ziva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Tony was shocked to see his cousin’s House Elf in Gibbs’ house. He was even more shocked that Gibbs seemed to be entertaining the poor thing as he cried.





	Dobby is a Good Elf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/gifts).

> **Year**: June 2007 (End of Season 4 for NCIS/After Books for Harry Potter)  
**Spoilers**: Up Through Season 4 for NCIS and All Harry Potter Books  
**Notes**: This is AU for both shows. The author gives no fucks on what happened in canon at all or the weird assed terms used for American magic stuff.  
**Beta**: greeneyesblue

Written based on the lovely image made by SpencnerTibbsLuvr featured below  


Tony DiNozzo stacked the pizza on top of the beers as he got close to Gibbs’ place. He felt something weird across his magic as he crossed the wards. There was someone else inside of the house that wasn’t Gibbs. It wasn’t Human either. Tony debated setting his things down and pulling his wand with one hand and his gun with the other. He was trained for it and trained well. He wasn’t the Senior Field Agent for the Major Case Response Team out of DC area NCIS for no reason. He had earned it through blood, sweat, and held back tears. Tony opened the door with one hand and settled down pizza and beer.

“DiNozzo!” Gibbs called out, but his tone wasn’t upset just urgent.

Tony came around the corner to where Gibbs was standing. He was in his kitchen with a House Elf at his side.

“Dobby?” Tony questioned.

“Master Tony!” Dobby rushed across the room and threw himself at Tony, crying about how he was a good Elf, and he didn’t want to be given clothes.

“Dobby,” Tony said as he crouched down to remove the tiny creature from his legs so he could look at him. Dobby looked healthy. His clothes were very nice, much better than they had been the last time that Dobby had seen them. Though that had been a public family function. The crest on the shirt that Dobby was wearing was not one that Tony knew. He thought he knew all of the crests of the families that could impact his family.

“He just kept on saying he was a good Elf. I couldn’t get him to calm down. Why did he come here?”

“I stayed with you last week when they were working on the pipe. He probably popped into the area to find me and tracked the best trace of me. I only went home last night. It’s not like he has my address. Cis doesn’t because we do all talking through the Floo. Dobby, what happened?”

“Master Draco be missing, and no one can find him. I can’t track his magics.”

“You aren’t with the House of Malfoy anymore, Dobby. How could you even track that, to begin with?” Tony was confused. He knew that Dobby’s bond had been given to someone else as part of paying a debt. It was something that Dobby had wanted, so Tony hadn’t been that upset. Draco had been the most upset to see him go. Tony had berated his cousin for letting Draco’s best friend in the world leave like that.

“Oh, I tell Mistress Cissa that you be needing to know. Mistress Cissa gave me to Master Harry when Master Harry been in his second year. Because Master Draco wanted me to protect his soulmate. But now Master Draco be missing. Master Harry can’t find him, and Dobby need help.”

“Dobby, I’m in American law enforcement sectioned as a civilian, but also it’s Muggle. I work in a secret division of it that deals with cases as they need to be handled if they appear to be Wizard related and deal with Navy personnel. I can’t just pop over to London and look for him.”

“Oh, Dobby not explaining well at all. Master Draco is here!” Dobby started to cry again, and then he popped away.

Tony looked up at Gibbs who was frowning.

“Just tell me what you can,” Gibbs said as he walked past Tony to grab the pizza and beer.

Tony was still greatly shocked in the beginning by how accepting Gibbs was of magic. He had feared to talk to him about it, and then their team had been made the ones that took care of Magical cases for the Eastern Seaboard when dealing with Navy personnel. It seemed that Gibbs had a good read on Magical users and had known that Tony was one from the start. Then everything with Shannon and Kelly came out. Shannon had been Magical, and Kelly had been as well. Gibbs had known about magic since meeting her.

Gibbs nearly shoved Tony down into the first chair that Tony came close to as he wandered to the table. His own thoughts were swirling.

“My mother’s family, the Paddingtons. They have a sister family, as mother called it. The families split off of the same branch of family a very long time ago. We are too distant now to actually call each other cousins, but it’s what call ourselves. A very long time ago, twins were born. One was magical, and the other was not. Both males. When the one entered the Wizarding world, he refused to leave his brother behind. It started to cause problems, so the magical one took a new last name, legal in both worlds and became a Black. The families have stayed close even though the Blacks started to turn a little too dark. I spent a lot of time with them growing up even after my mother died. I became close with Narcissa who ended up being married off to a piece of shit by the name of Lucius Malfoy. They had a single child, Draco. Dobby was his personal Elf for a long time, but then Lucius started to use him for ill things. I assumed that it was why Cis had got rid of him, to save him. It seems though that Draco found out that he had a soulmate and instead of just shipping him off, she made sure that Dobby found Harry Potter.”

“Potter…that name is familiar. He’s not the one that killed that Dark Wizard that brought himself back to life is he?”

“One and the same. Lucius was the second-hand man to that Dark Wizard.”

“And I thought that you got your back luck all by chance.”

“Nope, it’s a family curse. I was the first Paddington born with magic, and we are not sure if that’s because it’s recessive in my father’s line. I’ve not had a search done because I really don’t care.”

“So now this Draco is missing, and Dobby thinks you can help because Dobby thinks that he’s here in the DC area?”

“Or in the country. I have no clue. It’s not like we work it at all.”

“Let me handle that part. Do you have a way of getting Dobby back here?”

“I mean supposedly only their masters can call them, but Dobby’s always been an odd little duck.” Tony shoved a new bite of pizza in his mouth. He looked to see that he had eaten two slices nearly all the way while he had been talking. Years of eating when he could. Tony washed it down with the beer before standing up. “Dobby!”

Dobby appeared, but he wasn’t alone this time. There was a young man with him, and Tony pulled his gun free from its holster and aimed it at him. The young man didn’t really react like Tony thought he would. It was a test mostly if the man were Muggle he would probably raise his hands up or cry out “Don’t Shoot!” If he were Pure-blood, he wouldn’t know what it was. If he was Half-blood, well, that was harder to pinpoint. The young man though, looked at the gun with a curious look on his face.

“I thought Draco’s cousin was a Wizard?” the man questioned.

“Master Harry, this be Master Tony and then Meanie Gibbs.” Dobby looked at Gibbs with a strange look on his face. Tony had written last to Cis about how far up his own ass Gibbs’s head was so it wasn’t a shock that Dobby would call him that.

“Ah, yes. I forgot that you work for Muggle Law Enforcement. Lord Harry Potter,” the young man said as he held out his hand.

Tony held out his hand for a shake as well before the young man turned to Gibbs.

“You can just call me Gibbs.’

“Sorry,” Tony said. He shook his head to clear it. “Tony DiNozzo.”

“It’s fine. I saw you were a little…weirded out by something. Draco has mentioned that you have a strange ability among even Magical kind.”

“Yes. I felt something in you like it was dark and horrible but that it wasn’t you.”

“The echo of Riddle that lived in the Horcrux that was inside of me for years. It’s gone, but I have the taint of it forever. My mother’s magical sacrifice made it so that I wouldn’t be harmed by it.”

“You are giving away a lot of information on yourself with two strangers,” Gibbs said.

“Well, it’s better to do that than to have you both feeling leery around me and not helping me find Draco.”

“So why can’t you find him? Wouldn’t your bond as soulmates help with that?”

“He’s being magically suppressed. The last burst of magic we were able to trace was in the heart of DC. My ministry is dragging its heels on finding him by not getting in touch with the government here. There are many who don’t believe that we are soulmates, that our bond and meeting is what changed to make it so that Lucius could never, ever get him into Riddle’s clutches.”

“So that’s why Dobby came here.” Tony could see that. Dobby loved Draco and wanted to find him. With Harry and Draco bonded, that meant that Draco and Dobby were still connected. It also meant that to disrupt the bond between not only Harry and Draco but Draco and Dobby as well meant that there were not good things afloat.

“Well, I have friends,” Gibbs started. He turned to glare at Tony when Tony snorted. “In a few branches of the government that I’ll get to smooth over what’s happened as far as you arriving like you did and then see what we can do to help get you in contact with who will work the case with you. If he was brought here against his will, our government isn’t going to like it.”

Gibbs’ phone rang before Tony could tell him anything.

“Gibbs,” Gibbs said. His face started to frown, and Tony knew that it was a case. Gibbs said nothing and then shut his phone. “We have a dead sailor in the sand on the harbor. It’s being put onto us as Coast Guard is dealing with another issue and the Coast Guards’ magical team is busy dealing with another case.”

“It’s magical?” Tony asked.

“Well…they are pretty sure that the sailor was killed with a spell as it just seemed like he had a heart attack from first glance, but mainly it’s the symbol painted on the man and the wand left at the scene. The wand is not registered to anyone inside of the US. It tracks to a place called Ollivander’s in London.”

“Did they tell you what it was?” Harry asked.

“10 inches long. It’s made of hawthorn wood, and had a unicorn hair core.”

“Draco’s wand.”

“Well, then Mister Potter, you are an Auror, right?” Gibbs asked.

“Yes.”

“Then you are now a consultant for my team as we look for the killer of the Sailor and at the same time figure out how your soulmate’s wand was left at the scene. Tony get the paperwork started for all of that.”

“You got it, boss.”

“Is that pizza?” Harry asked, just as his stomach growled.

“Eat it in the car as long as you won’t throw it up.” Gibbs walked over to his safe to get his gun out.

Tony was a little shocked by this all. Gibbs had been slowly changing as the memories brought forward by his amnesia were dealt with. He had been in therapy, as well as magical help to deal with the memories overwhelming him. He was given the choice of it or not going to be able to work the MCRT anymore. The order had come from on high about it all.

Shannon and Kelly Gibbs had been killed by a magical hitman who had been sent after them when they saw something they shouldn’t have. Gibbs had arrived just in time to see the spell cast to kill them both. The Killing Curse as it was called by nearly everyone around the world. Gibbs had ended up killing the man with a shot to the head from a distance that should have been impossible. Tony often wondered if Magic herself had helped him out with that. Even Tony had heard about it in the aftermath, and then years later to meet Gibbs in person, to feel that gaping hole left inside of him by their deaths, Tony had been shocked.

“Dobby, you stay with Gibbs,” Harry said.

“But Master Harry.”

“Look, this is magical, and Tony and I can protect ourselves. He can’t. You will know if someone casts on him. You will know more than he will about any of that. Just protect him, and maybe you’ll find Draco first.” Harry’s tone was soft and gentle, but the words were stern.

Dobby looked very put out by it all, but he didn’t protest anymore. He nodded his head.

Tony looked again at the crest that was on Dobby’s shirt and found that it had to be the Potter crest. Tony hadn’t paid a lot of attention to it before as there was only a single Potter left.

“Tony, you good?” Gibbs asked.

“Yes.”

“Then let’s go and find your cousin and see about what killed this sailor.”

* * *

Magical autopsies were perfect in Tony’s opinion, but Ducky couldn’t do them on cases where a magical person wasn’t killed. There was leeway when it was a Muggle murdered by magic, and in this case, they were granted that leeway. The wand that was left at the scene, Draco’s wand, was evidence, but had been tested by Tony to see what the last twenty spells cast by it were. It was evident that Draco had fought-and fought hard-to escape whoever took him, but the wand was ultimately useless to the case as it had not been what killed the sailor.

“Ducky?” Tony asked as Ducky ended the spell. Tony had been able to understand most of the work done, but there were a few things that Tony couldn’t understand as he wasn’t a Medical Examiner, magical or otherwise.

“The young man was killed by the Killing Curse, cast from a wand from a fairly low-level Witch who has to hate Muggles.”

“Why do you say that, Duck?” Gibbs asked.

“There were Witches and Wizards who would never have the magical power to cast such a spell, it takes power, and it takes hatred. You have to mean it. This young woman who killed him would never have the power to do it unless her hatred fueled her magic. There is one other thing.” Ducky stepped back from the body and touched at the arm that was resting on the table. A few seconds later, a mark appeared.

It was one that even in America, Tony had seen. The Dark Mark, the so-called brand that Lord Voldemort put on all of his followers. Draco had been spared it mainly because Draco had just never stayed around long enough during the summers for him to be marked. He and Narcissa took trips to teach Draco about magic around the world every single summer after Draco started school and therefore Lucius had been unable to take him to his lord to mark him.

“He’s Muggle though,” Tony said.

“Yes, he is. Very much so. This is just ink that has been put on him. Like a stamp.”

“After the death of Riddle, all of his followers were hunted down and executed for their crimes against magic. The ICW sent their reps all over with teams of Hit Wizards for each nation and removed them.”

“That is very true my boy, but it’s all still very recent, so it stands to be that someone else is taking up his mantle here in the States. We can’t ignore what this means, and I will have to report it to the ICW, but they won’t step in unless something else happens that threatens the Statute of Secrecy.”

“What are you putting down as the cause of death in the Muggle report?” Gibbs asked.

“Poison. He has no marks on him, so I can’t put it down as anything else, though I would love to.”

Tony’s cell phone chimed, so he looked down at it. The team that handled magical recreation was done and ready for them to head to where the sailor was killed.

“Boss, let’s grab Potter and head back to the scene. They are ready for us.”

“Duck, get me everything that you have as soon as possible. Send it to Tony’s phone.”

“As always, Jethro, as always.” Ducky turned back to deal with his body.

Harry was calm as they drove the thirty miles to the beach where the sailor had been found. Gibbs was silent in the way he usually was when he was trying to fit things together. Tony was quiet just because the other two men were as well.

“Gibbs, DiNozzo,” Arthurs the head of the Magical CSI unit said as they approached. The man looked at Harry.

“Arthurs, this is Auror Harry Potter from the British Ministry of Magic. He’s the one we are consulting on about the owner of the wand. The man in question, Draco Malfoy, was kidnapped from his home nearly a week ago and there were no leads until his wand popped up in our search.” While most of it was a lie, Tony had gone through searching the international database for the wand and then putting in the request for Harry to join the investigation formally. NCIS hadn’t balked at it, and neither had the British Ministry.

“Pleasure. Is Mister Malfoy about your height, Auror Potter?”

“Yes. Blond hair, nearly white-blond and lithe.”

“He was here. Better just show you all.” Arthurs waved toward the spot that would give them the best view.

Tony loved and hated the magical reconstruction of crime scenes. It helped a lot with figuring things out but reliving the murder, rape, or torture of victims was never a good part of it.

The scene was dark, which meant that it had happened at night, which tracked with Ducky’s estimated time of death for the victim. The Muggle was sitting at the edge of the surf, watching the water. There was a scream from a distance away it seemed which made the Muggle stand up. Tony watched him walk out of the scope of the spell. Gibbs growled, but Arthurs waved his hand. Seconds later the Muggle backpedaled back into the spell area and then a few seconds after that Draco was shoved into view as well. He was bound up in a spell that was keeping his arms manacled behind him. Then two more men entered the scene, followed by a woman. The woman looked to be not much older than Draco.

“Cousin,” Draco called out before he was kicked in the gut, falling over. The Muggle man rushed forward to try and free him but found that the bindings were not visible to him. One of the men kicked at the Muggle and missed, hitting Draco’s head instead, and it seemed that Draco was out cold.

“Kill him,” the woman said.

Both of the men cast the Killing Curse at the Muggle, but neither of them actually worked.

“You are both useless. I don’t know why I was sent out with you. Useless lumps of stupid rocks.” The woman stepped closer to the Muggle and cast the Killing Curse at him. She kicked at Draco rolling him over, and that was when his wand fell out of his pocket. She crouched at the Muggle’s side and cast magic to paint on the Dark Mark. One of the men picked Draco up and carried him off.

“So we assume that he escaped wherever they were holding him, and this was an attempt to cover it up. Though they missed the wand falling out. If they hadn’t, we never would have looked at this as anything but a strange death. We would have done it up Muggle style, and while it would have been odd, we would have chalked it up to a heart attack or something like that. Though I don’t know why the Wizard’s wand was still on him.”

“Auror grade holster that will not respond to even a summoning charm. Lord Malfoy would have had to have given it over willingly, and he might have as he constantly wore a backup wand, same wood, same core, just an inch longer. it would be hard for someone who didn’t know his wand as well as he did to be able to spot that he had given over the wrong one.” Harry was crouched where the spell was paused with Draco hanging over the shoulder of one of the men.

“At least it wasn’t a frame job,” Tony said.

“So the woman was his cousin?” Arthurs asked.

“That’s where it gets strange,” Harry said.

“Why?” Gibbs asked.

“Draco has none. His only living cousin died in the war. His mother had two sisters, one had a single child who died, and the other never had a child.”

“Bellatrix,” Tony said. He stepped up and pressed on the sequence in the air that would rewind the spell to where he could see the woman better. There was no doubt in Tony’s mind that she was related in some way. “Gibbs, we need a Floo connection to London. Auror Potter, this is indeed either the child or could even be the grandchild of Bellatrix Lestrange.”

“Oh, dear,” Arthurs said. As much as Riddle’s name had come across the pond, so had his most loyal followers’ names. Like Bellatrix Lestrange.

“What are you thinking, Tony?” Gibbs asked when they all got back into Gibbs’ car.

“I studied the family after the war. I looked at it all. Bellatrix was gone from Riddle’s side for about six months. No one knows where she was or what she was doing. Riddle said that she was doing as he commanded and it was all that needed to be known.”

“You think she had a kid?” Harry asked.

“She was gone in nineteen seventy-one for those six months. It works, I mean we have no clue where Bellatrix was or who she could have been with. That girl that Draco called cousin though had to have been born in the eighties. Bellatrix was in Azkaban at that time with no hope of getting out or having a child without anyone knowing it.”

“So grandchild. Is there any way to confirm that?”

“Mom is on her way here,” Harry said.

Tony blanked for a few seconds because he was not sure precisely who “mom” was. Harry’s own mother was dead, Tony knew that. It was widely known by the world after she had died and her son had lived from the Killing Curse. Then Tony understood, Harry meant Narcissa was coming.

“International Portkey?”

“Yes. Set to arrive at any moment at the usual spot in DC. That’s what I was told. She was rather in a rush with the Floo call.”

“We can go there and get her,” Tony said. He looked at Gibbs, and Gibbs nodded his head.

The pick-up/drop-off for International Portkeys for DC was actually near the FBI building, which contained part of the Hub for the Federal Bureau of Magical Investigation. It was a quick drive there, but there was still silence in the car.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy looked exactly as Tony remembered her from the last family day they had while Draco was still in school nearly a decade before.

“Tony,” Narcissa said before she hugged him.

“Cis.”

“So, what have you found about my son?”

“We need to head to our office before we can talk about that, and I have to trace your genetic line at the moment.”

“Why?” Narcissa looked shocked, but when Tony glanced around where they were, she nodded her head.

The trip from there to where the NCIS office was located took little time as Gibbs seemed to have a trick to getting through traffic. Harry had been dropped at the office to wait for them. He was entertaining McGee when they all arrived in the office.

“McGee, coffee,” Gibbs grunted before disappearing into the conference room. Tony waved for Harry to follow. Tony didn’t miss the way that Harry went right for Narcissa and stayed closer to her as she looked around the area while they walked to where they were going. Gibbs was standing in the middle of the room leaning against the wall. Tony ushered Narcissa into the seat at the head of the table.

“I need to see how many living relatives you have, Cis,” Tony said as he turned Narcissa’s chair to where she was facing him and not the table. The spell was easy as Tony had learned it during his career. It was really nice as he could do it to anything that had magical DNA. It made hunting killers who left blood or hair behind much easier as they could figure out who the hell they were without waiting for a DNA match in the system.

“Oh.” Narcissa sat still as she was cast upon.

The genealogical chart appeared in the air. There was the line and the color that told Tony that she was connected as a sibling to Bellatrix. Then down from Bellatrix there was a single straight line with a single daughter born and a single granddaughter.”

“Dear me,” Narcissa said. “That woman had my son?”

“Yes.” Harry sounded upset with just that single word.

“Though this helps a great deal,” Tony said.

“Why?” Harry and Narcissa asked.

“Because I can track her.”

“What?” Harry asked.

“A think tank here in the US just came out with a spell. They are teaching it to a few law enforcement officers at the moment to make sure that it works the way that they want it to and that it can only be used to track someone who has done something illegal. We all know that Magic is sentient. It does what it wants. It hates what some do with it and then it balances that. The spell fails if the person has never committed a severe illegal matter, and I’m not talking petty theft. You have to cause harm for no reason. Get into a bar fight and defend yourself? It won’t work. Start the bar fight, and it will.”

“That’s genius,” Harry said.

“They are going to give it to the ICW as soon as they make sure that it’s fully working the way they want it to. Though, you have to have the DNA of the person or someone who shares DNA with them, and that’s not always possible. Only works on Magicals though, so it’s not much use to Muggles even if they did know about it.”

“Tracked down a killer three weeks ago that slaughtered a family of five for their things in their apartment. Had to break it to the Marine that his family was killed over drug money.” Gibbs shoved off the wall as he walked over to where the forms were kept on that kind of thing.

Tony made sure that he got into the right drawer before turning back to Narcissa. “It won’t hurt, and I’ll just have to cast on you again.”

Gibbs set down the paperwork and then sat down at the other end of the table. Tony still wasn’t sure that he liked the new Gibbs as his boss or not. There was something vastly different about him since the memories were being dealt with healthily. Gibbs had put a stop to Shepard trying to get him to take an OP that Tony knew wasn’t sanctioned by threatening to take it up the chain of command. Gibbs wasn’t as tight with Shepard as he had been before the amnesia. Tony just wondered what had happened. He hadn’t asked, not yet. Gibbs was still settling down. He hadn’t head slapped Tony in months and had been interchangeably calling him Tony or DiNozzo. It was good, but Tony didn’t trust it.

“So how does it work?” Harry asked after Tony had cast it.

The spell was silent, and there was a wand movement for it, but it had been made to cast silently so that no one could learn it outside of those who were taught. It wouldn’t do good for a cop or any kind to start hunting killers without someone knowing what they were doing. Or just going around killing killers without the proper paperwork filled out. Tony thought that the spell was a work of art, but he understood how it could go wrong in a lot of ways. He wouldn’t bat his eye over someone catching people who hurt other people, but vigilantes would go for the killing option more than just bringing them in. That was what they wanted to stop from happening.

“How it works, I have no clue. I was taught the spell work behind it, but the creation and how it works hasn’t been released yet. I was the one chosen for NCIS to learn it since I work the MCRT. It’s tough to get a grasp of, and they employ a few Magicals who had run the wrong side of the law and served their sentences to make up for their bad deeds. They turn them loose, and we learn the spell and how to use it by tracking them.”

“That’s interesting,” Harry said.

“Hardest spell I’ve ever had to learn.”

“So you’ll track her, and hopefully it will lead you to Draco?” Narcissa asked.

“It will at least lead us to her. We can then see if Draco is around and if not tail her until we figure out where Draco is.”

“Do you know why he was taken?”

Tony looked at Harry. Tony had a few thoughts on it, but really it was all conjecture and supposition. “Not at this time.”

Harry nodded his head in agreement.

“So let’s get this done.”

Tony nodded his head, and he cleared the room. The spell was best done alone with the person so that nothing would go wrong. Tony focused on the branch of the family that he wanted before he sought out that thread as he made the motions with his wand and said the spell in his head with the correct inflections. Tony felt his magic swell, and then it formed into a ball of light in front of him. He smiled as he reached out to touch it before Narcissa did. It would only show lights for the one who touched it first. He felt the push to go in the direction that he needed to go. It was working and tracking them to someone. Tony just really hoped that it was Draco.

There was a pop and Dobby went right for Gibbs.

“Mean woman hiding from me still.”

Tony had forgotten about Dobby already. The House Elf was damned good at hiding and was doing well on keeping up with Gibbs it seemed since he had got into the building. Narcissa eyed Dobby carefully before looking up at Harry.

“He came here first. Went right ahead and did what I told him not to do.”

“I didn’t approach Master Tony,” Dobby said, his tone indignant.

“No?” Harry asked.

“No. I approached Meanie Gibbs.”

“Tony was coming over for dinner. Tony assumed that Dobby had traced him because he had been staying with me while his place was fixed up after a few issues that were best done when no one was living there. I got it out of him that he had been told not to approach Tony.”

“Dobby has always been good at doing what he wants within the confines of what he’s been told to do by his Master or Mistress.”

Dobby seemed to take pride in Harry’s words even though they were meant to be anything but something to take pride in. Tony remembered the House Elf well and wasn’t shocked that he had made a good match with Harry. Harry seemed to be the kind of Wizard that Dobby needed, though being able to keep Draco in his life had been good as well.

Tony walked to the door and opened it up. Gibbs already had a vest in his hands for Tony. It would protect against not only bullets but some spells as well.

“Ready?” Gibbs asked.

* * *

Tony looked into the private room at the closest magical hospital to the location where they found Draco. The young man was asleep, but he had been awake for a short period of time after being rescued. He was now asleep following the bit of healing and potion work that had needed to be done. Draco had managed to escape no less than three times after he had lost his wand. Getting away from the insane woman who had him just before she had been about to sacrifice him so that she could attempt to resurrect her dead grandmother that she had never met so they could work on resurrecting Riddle. It was a huge mess and one that Tony was glad he wasn’t going to have to deal with. They had the one who had killed the sailor in custody, and she was going to jail for a long time. Justice was served. The rest of the case could be handled by the FBMI. Gibbs was okay with that, which still shocked Tony a little bit. He was sure that Gibbs would have wanted to see it through until the end, even if that meant pissing off a lot of people. But having someone in custody for the death of the sailor seemed to calm Gibbs down.

“He gonna be okay?” Gibbs asked.

“I think so. Harry and Narcissa will make sure he gets what he needs mentally. He’s of good stock. Dobby will make sure as well. He’s a sturdy little fellow.”

“I never liked House Elves much. Too…needy, but he was pretty good. I knew he was around. He kept getting me coffee just how I like it, but didn’t do too much to bother me.”

“I’ve had three offer themselves to me. I’ve been tempted if for no other reason than to have someone who can clean my place and keep food stocked and will do it around my life, not around their own schedule.”

“What would you have them do otherwise?”

“There is a group of them that clean up neighborhoods in my area of DC. Especially during winter. They will clean up snow for elderly people, Muggle especially. They would find something to do. I’ve just never felt that close to any of the ones that have offered. Our magic didn’t mix.”

“I remember Shannon telling me that the magic knew when it was good and when it wasn’t when it was someone picking their first House Elf. Shannon had one, met as a child, and they bonded.”

“Had?” Tony asked.

“He jumped in front of the first spell that was aimed at Kelly. What he didn’t know was that another spell was being shot at her at the same time. He died protecting her, but it didn’t last long. Though none of them who did it lived another five minutes.”

Tony looked at Gibbs and frowned. “Are you going to talk about this?”

“Talk about what?” Gibbs asked. There was a glint in his eye that Tony knew, but not from Gibbs ever doing it before. It was pure mischief, and that was something that Gibbs just wasn’t. Tony was a little off-kilter with it all really. “Come over tomorrow night.” Gibbs looked at his watch. “Well, tonight I guess. Bring a side of some kind. We’ll do steaks and talk. Finish that pack of beer you brought over.”

“Sure.” Tony wasn’t sure that the talk was going to go all that well, but he would try it. He had been here with Gibbs longer than he had lasted with any other job he had ever had. That it might be coming to an end was just something he had accepted a long time ago.

Tony went home and slept. He crashed in bed and woke up when his body wanted, not when his alarm went off. He worked on his files for the case while he cooked, ate, and then washed up from breakfast. Then there was nothing left to do. The side dish that Tony knew Gibbs wanted without asking for would not take long at all to make unless Tony made the pasta for it by hand, but he didn’t have the energy for that.

A knock on his door had him shocked. Tony walked over to it, checking the wards on the door. It was Narcissa. Tony opened the door to see not only Narcissa, but Draco and Harry as well.

“Come on in. Should you be released yet?”

“A few hours of sleep under a dreamless sleep while the Skele-Gro worked and I am fine. Still sore in a few places where some organs were bruised, but as long as I go slow, I’ll be fine. We are flying back Muggle style. I kind of look forward to flying in the large metal death trap,” Draco said as he walked over to the couch and sat down. Harry was hovering. Tony understood that a great deal.

Tony snorted. He had flown in the large metal death traps, as Draco called them, many times as a child after his mother died. It was how he went to visit the Paddingtons and then the Malfoys since his father refused to let him take a Port-Key. He was always sent back that way though, his family hating that his father made him fly. Tony really hadn’t cared as a kid. It was fun to him, to be alone like that. As an adult, he understood that what his family hated was that flying cut into their time with him.

“Thank you,” Draco said.

“You never have to say that. Ever.” Tony said. He gave Draco a smile. “Family helps family for no other reason than they are family.”

“Also thank your partner for not trying to shoot Dobby. I hear that he invaded his place and was begging for help.”

“Gibbs has seen enough magical creatures to know what was safe and what wasn’t. He knew that I was coming over, so he waited to see if I knew the crazy little thing or not. I’m glad that he came through, even if he was actually disobeying orders.”

“He’s good at doing that when needed,” Harry said.

Narcissa was looking around the apartment. It was not quite up to the Black standard of things, but then he would be mostly exempt anyway just because he wasn’t a Black.

“Has the study been completed yet?”

“Yes, and they find that no one in the rest of the Paddington line has magic at all. It’s still very unclear why you have it when no one else does,” Harry said. He leaned back against the couch, draping an arm over Draco’s shoulder. Draco leaned into him and sighed, he was tired but trying to put up a good face. “Hermione says that the DiNozzo line doesn’t have magic either. There is no trace. It must be the will of Magic that you have it.

“It’s still extraordinary,” Narcissa said.

“We should head out if we want to get to the airport in time to get onto our plane,” Harry said.

Tony looked at the time and saw that he needed to start to get ready to head to Gibbs’ place anyway.

“Come and visit soon,” Narcissa said as she gave Tony a hug.

“I will when I can get some time off of work, which should be soon.”

“Bring Gibbs. I’m sure that he will get a good kick out of a lot of Wizarding society in London.” Narcissa gave Tony a truly mischievous smile before she ushered her son and his mate out of the apartment.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur as Tony got ready to go to Gibbs’ place. It felt weird because he had been there a lot of times before, but it almost felt like he was going on a first date. Tony sat in his car for several minutes, looking at the house in front of him. He frowned when he realized that he was stalling and he didn’t need to. Either this was going to be a speech telling Tony that he needed to move on, or this would be something that might give Tony a chance at happiness.

Gibbs opened the door just as Tony was shutting the door to his car. Tony gave Gibbs a smile, and Gibbs smiled back. Tony still wasn’t sure if he was going to be going home before he did anything else for the evening or if he was going to be staying the night like he did a few times before, crashing on Gibbs’ couch. Tony had made sure to have a ready bag with him just in case it was the latter.

“Go ahead and grab your bag,” Gibbs said.

Tony nodded his head in agreement to it and popped the trunk to grab the bag. Gibbs took the bag as soon as Tony was at the door with that smile still prominent on his face. Tony wasn’t sure that Gibbs hadn’t been taken over by a pod person. The steaks were already cooked, Tony saw when he walked into the kitchen. There were two bottles of beer on the table. Tony’s favorite and something that couldn’t be just picked up at Gibbs’ regular place. Gibbs had gone out of his way to get it.

Without saying a word, Tony started to dip up the pasta salad that he made, enough on each plate before putting it into the fridge for if they wanted more. Tony wouldn’t but Gibbs might. Gibbs opened both of the beers. There was not only the six-pack with two gone but another pack of the same brand with a different, sweeter flavor in there. If this were any other person than Gibbs, he would say he was being seduced.

“Are talking before we eat?”

“Going to be a mighty quiet dinner if we don’t talk,” Tony said as he sat down.

“Well, I might as well start off. I’m listed as Human in my NCIS file because my magic left me. I suffered a core fracture when I was young, and it never healed right. The decision was made to save me and sacrifice my magic to do it. I will still register as magical with some spells and rituals. The standard spell doesn’t ask what a person is. It asks if a person has magic or not. I don’t.”

Tony wasn’t sure what to feel about that. He could understand it on a deeper level though. If Tony has lost his magic like that, he wouldn’t speak of it again.

“So you play dumb to magic, and all of its trappings to not arouse suspicion?” Tony asked. He started to cut into his steak, focusing on it instead of Gibbs.

“It was for the best. Shannon knew. I told her before we got married.”

“And why are you telling me?”

“I know the most known Book of Souls in the world is in London, but it’s one book for all of Europe. Other places have their own, Australia, the US.”

“Yes.” Tony knew of the Book. He had never been tempted to go to it.

“Ducky forced me to go and look at it. Even if the other half is already dead, the name shows up. Dad told me that I was marked by fate to have a mate when I was a child. Then I met Shannon, and I never thought about finding anyone else.”

“You assumed that she was your soulmate. A lot of people do that. There was no harm in that.”

“Ducky thinks otherwise, meaning that if Shannon wasn’t, then my soulmate was still out there. The therapy I was forced into so I could keep my job has shown me that a lot of the things that I do are not good for me or for the team.”

That answered a few of Tony’s unasked questions about the whole, not skipping meals and having at least two of them asleep at a time while working a case that needed active eyes. McGee had stepped up, and their current Probie was doing well enough. He wasn’t going to work long term though as he didn’t mesh with McGee at all. For once it wasn’t McGee’s issues about his ego that were causing the problems though. A new batch of graduates would be coming around soon. Tony would take the pick of the crop, and they would try again.

“I should have listened to you about Ziva. You were forced to go around not only me but Jenny as well and if that had been anyone but you, it would have ruined your career. You don’t do things like that unless they are needed.”

“We’ve discussed Ziva and everything about it, Gibbs. We don’t need to get into that more.”

“Jethro or Jet, please.”

Tony stopped and looked at Gibbs. He never thought about ever calling the man anything but Gibbs. Tony settled his fork down onto his plate, the bite of steak that was on the fork forgotten for a moment.

“So who exactly was on your list as your soulmate?” Tony asked. He had a feeling with Gibbs asking Tony to call him Jethro or Jet, that it wasn’t Shannon and it wasn’t anyone who was outside of the house at the moment.

Gibbs gave Tony a look that said that Tony was slightly an idiot.

“How long have you known?”

“Since two weeks after I woke up from the amnesia. It’s how Ducky got me into therapy in the first place before it came down that I needed it or I would be off this team.”

“So you’ve changed for me? Why?”

“My therapist and I talked about how soulmates can go two ways. A really damned good friend that is more like siblings, or lovers. So for two months after I finally told her, I thought about it. I thought about what I wanted. I knew that already I didn’t like not being around you. We are closer than I have ever been with any of my co-workers in the past. We work well as a pair at work. It wasn’t enough though, you and me working together, hanging out every once in a while. It wasn’t working.”

“That two weeks where you wanted me to stay last year while my apartment floor was being redone. I hadn’t even brought up staying with you since it was going to be so long. I was going to put myself up in a hotel. You offered and wasn’t going to let me not stay.”

“It was a trial run that worked out well, except for the fact that when you were gone, I didn’t like it.”

“Functional mute my ass,” Tony said.

Gibbs smiled and then laughed, covering the laugh by taking a sip of his beer. Tony followed and then started to eat again. His head was swirling. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling at the moment. Gibbs didn’t force him to talk or do anything really, they just sat there in silence as they both finished eating.

“So you want me to move in?” Tony asked when he pushed back his plate. He grabbed his beer and drained it. Tony stood up to get another and grabbed one for Gibbs as well. Tony grabbed one of the sweeter ones for him and another of the kind from dinner for Gibbs. Gibbs wouldn’t like the sweeter one. Tony found the bottle opener and cracked them open. He turned around, and Gibbs was right there.

“I cleaned out the storage room upstairs and turned it into a bedroom. The other room-” Gibbs stopped and took the beer before draining about half of it. “We can put your piano in there. It was Kelly’s room, and it could do with some happiness. There is a big enough closet in your room and later down the road, if this works, we can see about making the closet in the master bedroom bigger. You have a lot of suits, and I know they are not all going to fit.”

“You’ve made plans, though I’m not shocked. It’s…not that I don’t want this.” Tony wasn’t sure how to word what he wanted to say. The Gibbs of before Ziva had joined the team was vastly different than the one he had been after she joined the team for as short of a period as she did. Tony had nearly left the team before he had gone up the chain when his current boss and his boss’s boss didn’t listen to him. Tony had fully been considering just leaving NCIS instead, but he liked the job that he had. He loved doing the kind of work they did. So instead, Tony had gone high up the chain. Morrow liked him and had listened. Tony was still pretty sure that Shepard had lied her ass off to save her job, but he had no proof. All of his conversations were recorded now, just to be safe.

Gibbs stepped closer to Tony, his hands were coming up to cup the sides of Tony’s face. “If it’s just two bachelors living together, I can be fine with that. I just want you in my life, Tony as more than just a co-worker. I want to try this and if we can’t live together, then we can’t. We can figure something else out. I’m willing to make sure the neighbors next door move out and go the fuck away so you can move in there. Would I like more than just housemates? Yes. Will I push that on you? No.”

“Just shut up and kiss me, Gibbs.”

Gibbs leaned in like he was going to but stopped. “Say it.”

“Asshole. You are an asshole. Kiss me, Jet.”

Gibbs’ lips were dry pressed to Tony’s, but there wasn’t the urge to move away. Tony laid his hands on Gibbs’ upper arms and turned his head to tempt Gibbs into deepening the kiss. The attraction to Gibbs had been there. It had cooled over the years of working together, and after the whole Ziva thing, it had nearly died out all the way. It flared again bright and robust though. Tony hadn’t even thought about going to the book. He didn’t care if he had a soulmate out there. He knew that if he did, Magic would make sure that he found that person. He just hadn’t thought it would be like they had, on a case when Tony was at his lowest. It was Gibbs though that had given Tony the courage to do what he needed to do. In the end, it had always been Gibbs.

“I think we can work with this,” Tony said with a smile on his face.

“Yeah. We can make McGee and the Probie help move you in over the weekend. Morrow knows and has since I found out. He’s going to make sure nothing happens. It’s not like anyone really wants to work with me anyway. So we are going to do this?”

“Yes.”

The smile on Gibbs’ face told Tony all that he needed to know. It was going to be a rough ride, but it would be worth it.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It’s a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
